The Laughing Joke
by TwyRyse56
Summary: Joker has a sidekick causing issues for the team. Full Description inside! R&R Updates semi-regular.
1. Chapter 1

What if. That statement means a lot to comic book readers and even those reading this on a website devoted to such a thing. In this what if scenario Joker wants a sidekick. And he actually gets a near perfect one. The right amount of crazy with just a smidge of sanity to keep her a few moves ahead of everyone. Court Jester, or Jester for short is what she's calling herself. Which fits, her "adoptive" parents are Joker and Harley Quinn after all. One must keep with the family tradition or go through another batch "testing" of Joker Serum to see if it works. Just like past "testing" and "learning" experiences one could expect from Ol' Papa J.

Now Court Jester is causing problems, taking things to a different level than her father could dream of. He's proud, as long as she keeps the Bat out of it that is. Which isn't hard seeing as the Bat and the Justice League seem to be busy with League business. So they passed this Jester over to our favorite young team of superheroes.

Now I know what you're thinking. "But Twy, this has been done before. How oh how will you keep this up?" To that I say, don't worry your little head. All will be revealed soon.

Keeping up with what I normally do I will be introducing new characters. Along with some old haunts from my and dark's vault of OCs. This is my way of saying that I am back, and here to stay for a bit.

Some premise, this is after Season 2. The Reach is over and done with and the next disaster is presenting itself. As far as the newest Season that will be coming out, this is just going to be like a filler thing. Everything happens before and doesn't out right effect that season drastically if I continue this.

All that being said here is The Laughing Joke (Page 2 for those too lazy to actually read any of this!)


	2. Roll Cameras!

**_All I own is my demented little psycho and the plotline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners._**

 ** _Please enjoy._**

* * *

"Do you want to hear a joke Mister?" A voice said, the devilish smile clearly heard in it as the man hung upside down in the dark warehouse. He hadn't figured out what he did. He tried begging with this clearly crazy person for his life but that only seemed to make this person laugh hysterically. He offered it money, fame. Promised a vow of silence, swore on his wife and kids and horrible mother that he followed like a slave that he wouldn't talk. Wouldn't say a word to anyone if he was just let go of. The only trump card he had left was threatening that some man in a cape or cowl, a woman with a lasso maybe would come and save him. But he was leaving that if things got worse.

"Well? Do you?" The smug voice asked again, a bit closer to the man. He was about to answer just when the spinning started. Making him sick and once again losing the contents of his stomach to that of the floor. "It's a real doozy, I promise."

"Please, just let me go. I'll do anything!" he said through tears as the spinning stopped and he started swaying. From what he could gather the warehouse was some abandoned toy storing facility. Doll parts, stuffed animals, weird jack in the boxes. It was really just a demented kids nightmare with all the lights off.

The man flinched as laughing broke out. That hysterical laughter that just surrounded him and dug itself into the farthest recesses of his mind. Later when he would be talking to the police about this he would not be able to escape it. He would go back to his perfect life with his trophy wife and adorable kids and do everything normal people would do to move pass this ordeal. He would tell his mother how much he really valued her even if she was an old croon that did nothing more than abuse her son, mistreat his wife and spoil his kids rotten to the point where they themselves didn't respect him. He would think he was doing fine, until the hours of the night took him and the occasional nightmare brought him back to this exact moment. Yes he'd live tonight, but the laugh - or memory of - would be the cause of him taking his own life two years down the line of normalcy.

It's what the voice lived off of, it knew that picking it's victims were important. This worm of a man that would live tonight was a mayor of the city they were currently in. Not a city worth mentioning, it wasn't even a city with a superhero. In fact no superhero came through because of lack of people like this voice being there. This man was the voice's key to getting real big waves on the media. Because the mayor was related to a guy who knew a guy that knew or was related to a superhero. Yes, the voice did all this on a 'He said, She said' story. Nothing more, nothing less.

If the voice was wrong, and odds were they were it didn't matter. It was simply go to the next town and have some more fun with another political party.

"Don't kill me, I….I have a wife and kids that need me." the Mayor cried, sobs shaking his inverted body. Which was hysterical to the voice as it's laughter filled the dark warehouse again.

"I'm not going to kill you. I need you." It said through it's own laughter. "Who else is going to tell this story. Now…..would you like to hear a joke Mister?" it said just as the figure behind the voice stepped into the light, red lips into that of an unnatural smile the first feature to be seen.

Now if you were to see that iconic smile you'd make the same assumption that the mayor made. He lost it, and whatever else he still had in his bowels and stomach. But lucky him it wasn't the Joker. The figure stepped into the limited light a bit more, chuckling eerily to themself as more of them could be seen. It was clear it was a girl, a young one maybe 16 or 17 depending on who asked. She had a signature shade of green hair that currently were in a right-sided french braid that didn't do anything to hold back any stray hairs not being held by it. Her clothes were military padded, or at least appeared to be. The mobility in them were vastly underestimated by a first glanced. The colors were a simple dark purple and red, small court jester diamonds up her left leg stopping shy of her hip though the color scheme stayed through the tight fitted armoured shirt. The signature pale white face paint was nowhere to be seen though, what stood in it's place was a simple mask that anyone wanting to hair their eye section would wear.

"No I don't want to hear a joke!" The man shouted before the girl punched him in the face, a scowl making her bright red lips turn down. She then grabbed Mister Mayor by the hair, uprooting chunks of it, as she made the crying grown man look at her.

"That wasn't very nice Mayor. I can see that you aren't enjoying your time, so out of the goodness of my heart, your suffering for the next two minutes will be quick and too the point." The girl said tilting her head and pursing her lips.

The plan would still work, what she was upset about what more of the finer details. She had everything planned with the Mayor putting up more of a fight or even being more chatty cathy. He wasn't, I mean if the man let him mother boss him around then there was no surprise. She was actually more upset with herself for not seeing it sooner. But C'est La Vie, it was clear that it was time to just go forward with the plan in the general sense. Which was to just torture the guy, leave him for dead where cops could find him and making sure her name got across.

Which she made sure of. Now for rating purposes I'll spare you all the gory details, but let's just say that after she was through with the Mayor he had a face only a mother could love afterwards.

"Now recite again what you will say for the cameras?"

"Her name is Court Jester. She took me and held me hostage in some...demented toy factory. Say's she'll keep causing trouble until someone can actually best her." The Mayor recited through tears on his hospital bed as every news camera was rolling. The cops found him with a note saying "Here's your big baby! More to follow soon - Court Jester" with a sloppy drawn smiley face. He hadn't even left the warehouse, he was just outside hanging upside down by one of the street lights, a smile painted on his face as he swung and coughed fighting to breath and get loose. It was a humiliating scene to say the least.

"She...she told me to be sure that this went BIG. That the Justice League heard." The Mayor said sobbing and shaking his head as he found it hard to continue. His blonde wife, teary eyed herself, rubbed his back and urged him to go on. "Joker has a sidekick that he wants to use to take down the Batman."

The cameras ate it up, it was everywhere. The Justice League did catch wind of it, I mean it was hard not to seeing as every news channel was covering it and blaming the team once again for why someone got hurt. So the League, who were dealing with more pressing matters sent the case to the Young Justice team.

It was about, roughly 5 months since the events of The Reach occurred. They were still mourning Wally but moving on to being full Partners to the League. And they were doing an amazing job. So you could imagine how they felt when the League dumped this problem onto them.

"It's a betrayal of trust! How could they?" Casey exclaimed as she and everyone else was called to the meeting. Kaldur'ahm, or Aqualad to those who didn't know him best waited for the outbursts to die down until he could speak. He agreed with everyone, but after being told it was simply because the League didn't have the time nor the men to spare it made sense. Besides as of now, this was just all intel and prevention. Once they tackled this they could be back to what actually matter. Missions of importance.

"They simply do not have the time nor the manpower. The faster we finish this the faster we can get back to what truly matters to us." Kal explained with authority.

"Seems like a step backwards if you ask me." Bart stated glumly with his arms crossed.

"Whether it is or not, me and Batgirl have been briefed and have decided that it is something we could do. Not as children being ordered or undermined, but as partners to the League. We would expect the same if we were in their position." Kal explained, looking to see if anyone would object to that logic. The younger members seemed sated but the older one's weren't willing to stay quiet. For the time being though, their protests would stay to themselves until they were alone together.

"Now, let's start by what we know of this Court Jester."

* * *

 _ **So? Whatcha think? Let me know I want to hear! I'm honestly super excited about this story and where it will end up.**_

 _ **Updates are semi-regular because life happens. R &R, but please if you see issues with this be classy about it. Trolling won't get anywhere I promise, plus I WANT pointers on how I can improve my story and writing. I ask that you're classy because if you give good advice I would want that to get around. I don't know it's how I think!**_

 _ **Anyways, until next time guys**_

 _ **TwyRyse56**_


End file.
